Omar has 16 apples for every 18 eggplants. Write the ratio of apples to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:18$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 18$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{18}=\dfrac{8}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{8}{9}$ is the ratio of apples to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.